joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Opposite Godmode
This summary is wanking and exaggerating this character you thought he was a godmode but nope he is the opposite of godmodes (Note: This profile is repeatedly below the concept of below infinitely below infinitely below infinitely massive quadruple wanked and below the concept of below infinitely below infinitely below infinitely massive quadruple exaggerated, it would be impossible to know how weak Opposite godmode really is and no mind can describe how weak he really is because they can't take it seriously that he never ever gets a single win even if he tries to win he still dies before he gets the chance to win so weak that every character on this site look like stronger than Tronald Dump compared to him.) He is inferior to everyone existing and non existing, he is so weak that he would instantly get outclassed and outmatched by everyone, everything, anyone, anything and nothing. He can never hurt, scratch, flinch, move, or do anything to his opponents. ''' '''He is below weakening, below downgrading, below below, below losing and boundlessely below below everything, below everything, everyone, below everyone, anyone, below anyone, anything, below anything, all concepts, below all concepts, all existence, below all existence, non-existence, below non-existence, all reality, below all reality, non-reality, below non-reality, all fantasy, below all fantasy, non-fantasy, below non-fantasy, all fiction, below all fiction, non-fiction, below non-fiction, all sci-fyi, below all sci-fyi, non-sci-fyi, below non-sci-fyi, all possibility, below all possibility, all impossibility, below all impossibility, all nothingness behind everything, below all nothingness behind everything, nothing, below nothing and below imaginable, below imaginable, unimaginable, below unimaginable, all VS threads, below all VS threads, non VS threads, below Non VS threads, all votes, below all votes, non votes, below non votes, thought, below thought, non thought, below non thought, all possibility, below all possibility, all impossibility, below all impossibility and below ever. He is the most weakest character in existence, below existence, non-existence, below non existence, existing, below existing, non-existing, below non-existing, nothingness, below nothingness, nothing, below nothing, comments, below comments, non-comments, below non-comments, all profiles, below all profiles, all blogs, below all blogs, dying, below dying and below imaginable, below imaginable, unimaginable, below unimaginable, thought, below thought and below. NOTE: This profile is a Dumpfinity amount of wank and exaggeration if it shows lower than this than he will have no profile ever Opposite Godmode is below all tiers, Opposite Godmode is below all tiering systems from all wikis, Opposite Godmode will never use tiers cause there too powerful for him, Opposite Godmode is below all existing and non existing tiers and custom tiers made '''(Ex: Shit Tier, Below Shit Tier, Rubbish Tier, Below all concepts, Below the concept of losing and dying, Less than -9000 Yamcha, Crap Tier, Noob, Below all tiers, Dead, etc) '''Name: If you say his name he will die less than a plank time, a zeptosecond and less than an instant Origin: Below the 0 dimension Age: No age to begin with Classification: Crybaby Gender: None Opposite godmode is too weak for powers and abilities Attack Potency can't be used because Opposite Godmode is too weak to use Attack Potency since opposite godmode can't fight The concept of speed is too fast for Opposite Godmode Too weak for lifting strength Opposite godmode is too weak to use Striking strength W.I.P Feats Cannot Win Anyone who votes for Opposite Godmode sends votes to other characters Was stuffed in a suit by Foxy Eaten by Snek and Derpy Hooves Makes Bendy look like the strongest character in existence and non existence Made The One Below All look like The One Above All No matter how weak your character is, he will get infinity, alefinity, muchfinity, sansfinity, allfinity, maxfinity, errorfinity, dumpfinity, hissfinity, moofinity, spamfinity amount weaker and weaker because he will never get stronger No Matter how weak Rainbow Dash (Downplayed), The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All, Rem (Downplayed), and everyone else in this wiki he will always get infinitely, alefinity, muchfinity, errorfinity, maxfinity, spamfinity times weaker and all ways gets downgraded Anyone who copy and paste anything from Opposite Godmode will make him weaker than he was before Anyone who tries to make him more powerful will make him infinitely weaker Lost to every existing and non existing verse, every existing non existing character, characters with no powers, characters with unknown powers, dead characters, weak characters, tier characters, tierless characters, statless characters, blank profile characters, no profile characters, deleted profile characters, and too much for your mind to handle. Is infinitely Below All of infinity, potence, websites, concepts, wikis, social media, tier, name, origin, gender, age, classification, powers and abilities, powers and stats, attack potency, destructive capability, power, power levels, power scaling, respect threads, strength (lifting and striking), speed, durability, stamina, range, standard equipment, noteable attacks/techniques, intelligence, weaknesses, feats, victories, wins, losses, defeat, inconclusive matches, stalemate, stomp, beyond, godstomp, roflstomp, murderstomp, curbstomp, kill, defeat, destroy, erase, murder, revive, resurrect, pages, profile, image, itself, categories, spam, counterparts, theories, stories, comments, blogs, broken, glitch, things that aren't concepts, making sense, making no sense, sense, no sense, paragraphs, wikis, limit, unlimited, existence, reality, fantasy, fiction, consume, energy, gallery, clones, Creepypasta, the, beyond, etc, possibility, possible, impossibility, impossible, logic, illogic, measurement, physics, magic, math, science, edit, source, memes, internet, series, simple, complex, complicated, easy, normal, hard, difficult, good, evil, words, neutral, lawful, chaotic, English, words, language, non-limit, non-reality, non-fantasy, non-fiction, real life, death, symbols, fodder, all language, nothing, everyone, everything, anyone, anything, meaning, definition, understanding, narration, creation, destruction, erasure, time, space, timelines, best able, beatable, unbeatable, killable, unkillable, defeatable, undefeatable, defeated, undefeated and below. He was the one who lost to A character that wins and loses to all, A ssj human, Alex Dreamer (Amino), Alternate Universe (Spiderman), Anybody, Aquaman (Super Friends), Asriel Dreemurr (Weakling), Asriel Dreemurr (Downplayed), Bad Luck Brian, Bae, Baldi (OP Edition 2), Basketballs don't hold grudes, Beerus (Lowballed), Below, B*****slap McGee, Bowsette (Weak), Brick Wall Tortoise, Caillou (Downplayed), Captain Ginyu (Body Change Edition), Charlie Charlie Challenge, Chen, Chuck Norris (Downplayed), Cloud Strife (Screwattack), Dame tu cosita, Dame tu cosita (real profile), Darth Vader (Downplayed), Death Battle Mario, Dull Bones (thousand year door), Eugone the school shooter, Everything and Nothing (IAmTheBreadMan32's Thinking), Existence, Flop a star wars story, Flyod Mayweather, France, Franceball (Always surrenders), Frisk (Downplayed), F***onami, Gene (Emoji Movie), Gengu Shimaduh, Glass Joe, God (Breadverse Unlimited), Goku (According to superman fanboys), Goku (Downplayed), Goku (Screwattack), Goomba, Halo Noobs, Happyin, Hater wife, Hastune Miku (Downplayed), Heeteh, Ikereviews, Illogical Paradox, Infinity Punch's man, Irate Gamer, Italy, Jason Voorhees (Downplayed), Jeff Da Killah, Jinx, John Di Micco, Justin Bieber, Kirby's Dreamland Kirby, Krillin (Weakling), L3-37, Less than -9000 yamcha, Luigi (Screwattack), Majin Buu (Screwattack), Master Chief (Legendary), Mega Man (Screwattack), Mettaton NEO (Downplayed), Miles Tails Prower (Downplayed and Lowballed), Mockbuster Panda, Mocking SpongeBob, Mokey (Peloverse), Monkey D Luffy (Downplayed), My will to live, Narutaki, Naruto (according to haters), Naruto (downplayed), Ness (Downplayed), Niger, Normal Beyblades, Onto, Lord of memes, Outlier-Man, Pennywise (Downplayed), Peppermint Park Puppets, Pichu (ssbm), Pink Gold Peach, Rainbow Dash (Downplayed), Rick Sanchez (Downplayed), Ronic & Pails, Rose Tico (Useless like in the movies), Ryan Leaf, Sabhuk, Saitama (Weak Downplayed), Sakura Haruno (Useless), Sakuya Izayoi (Downplayed), Sans (Downplayed), Sheep Queen (Sheepfinity X Downplayed), Sir Weakling, Sonic.exe (Downplayed), Souns, Spiderman (Downplayed), SpongeBob SquarePants (Downplayed), Star Wars: The Last Failure, Stormtrooper, Super Mario Bros Mario, Super Minecraft Kid, Superman (JLA/DCAU) Nerfed Edition, Superman (Lowballed Version), Swap King, Tails (Weakling), Thanos (Downplayed), The Everything Ripoff, The Joke Battles Wiki Losers Alliance, The One Below All, The One Below The One Below All, The Strongest Character in This Wiki up to This Date (And you Literally Can't say Otherwise), The Tails Doll (Truly Downplayed), The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All, The Truth (Downplayed), The Ultimate Colossal Quote, The Illuminati (Downplayed), The weakest character ever, The weakest character in all of fiction, The Weakest thing in existence, Timmy Turner (Downplayed), Trecer, Twilight Sparkle (According to anti bronies), Vision (Infinity War), Weak Man, Weakling the pathetic, Whiteface (Legit), Yamcha (Weakling), Yamcha (Dragon Ball world), and Yu Yevon (Mega downplayed). They look like memes, admins, and godmodes compared to him Characters who killed him (If you want to see your character killing him let me know in the comments) Category:W.I.P Category:Weaklings Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Too weak for even omniscients to describe or laugh at Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:Too Weak to be a Loser Category:Too Weak to being too weak to join the TJBWLA members alliance Category:Fodder Category:Cannot Win